


The most important discovery of man kind

by obsessive_fangirl_trash



Series: Snippets [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 16:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessive_fangirl_trash/pseuds/obsessive_fangirl_trash
Summary: I'm "learning" how to write and everything is going in that series but it's all unrelated.





	The most important discovery of man kind

The most important discovery of man kind was this. 

That in summer time her lips tasted of cherries,

But in winter they tasted like black coffee and bubble gum

**Author's Note:**

> I'm "learning" how to write and everything is going in that series but it's all unrelated.


End file.
